


Gone

by heyitsnat



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Selfharm depression death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnat/pseuds/heyitsnat
Summary: I hope I see her smile again soon. Although, I have a feeling neither of us will be smiling much of anything anymore. 
In which two people fall in love after the tragic loss of her brother and his best friend.





	

(Lena PoV)

"I know you're not 100 percent but you've made so much amazing improvement. We're all so proud of you Lena" a nurse with blonde hair and a wide fake grin plastered on her face brings me into a hug, which I do not return. I nod as she releases me and ignore the nurses 'best wishes ' as I walk out of New York Presbyterian Hospital and walk down the sidewalk towards the train station. I purchase a ticket for the 7:15 train going south and head to a snack bar to kill the 30 minutes I had before boarding. "Hi miss, what can I get you?" A friendly looking man smiles. "One pretzel and a root beer" I say quietly. He nods, grabbing my order. "What brings you to the big city?" He questions and I blink once and stare. I see his smile waver a bit but he recovers as he hands me my food and soda. "That'll be $6.81 please." I nod, handing him a ten and wait for him to hand me my change. "Have a nice night" he calls as I walk away. Checking the time I realize my train is here and I figure why not board. I make myself comfortable and take out my pretzel and earbuds as others load onto the car. About 5 minutes later, a guy sits next to me. I don't acknowledge him. "Hi." I give him a sideways glance before going back to my food. "What's your name?" I yank out an earbud. "Maddalena." Place the earbud back in and turn my music up. I think he says something but I can't hear him and don't want to engage in conversation. I'm not much for talking unless deemed necessary. A moment passes before he forcefully takes my earbud out. "What the fuck man?!" I yelp, attracting attention from other passengers. "Nice name. What brought you to New York? You sound British." "I am British but I'm here for personal reasons and I really don't want to talk ok?" I say. "Look, I'm sorry, i just" he grabs my arm and "don't touch me" I warn, going back to listening to music. Just when I think he's going to leave me alone, I feel something on my leg. I haul off and punch him square in the nose so hard I hear a crack. "Don't you ever touch me again" I say, venom dripping from my words as I grab my stuff and storm into the aisle of the packed car. "Excuse me miss, is there an issue?" The conductor questions. "I need to move" I say. "There's no more room on this train ma'am" he says apologetically. "Fine." And I get off the train. I check the train schedule to find the next train is delayed. Pulling my phone out, I text my mother, who doesn't respond. I sigh heavily and then remember. I quickly dial a number and wait for the sound of him picking up.  
Dan: "hello? Lena? You ok?"  
Me: "yea, I'm fine. I texted my mum but she didn't answer so I thought I'd call you. My train is delayed until 8:15 so I thought I'd call you to let you know."  
Dan: "oh ok. I'll let your mum know. One second."  
-  
Dan: "ok I'm back. Your mum has the schedule pulled up and she says your train is leaving in 5 minutes. Did you just buy the wrong one?"  
Me: "no. I bought the one for 7:15 but there was this guy and he was really weird and I didn't wanna sit next to him and there was no other seat available so I got off and now the next one is delayed until 8:15. Please don't make me get on that train"  
Dan: "ok ok. It's fine. I'll tell your mum. Don't worry about it. We'll see you soon, ok?"  
Me: "ok."  
The phone clicks, letting me know the call is disconnected. I sigh heavily. What am I supposed to do for an hour? I slump against a wall and find myself scrolling to his contact. My thumb hovers over the number and before I know it, it's ringing. Closing my eyes, I press the phone against my ear, waiting. 

Hi! You've reached Phil. Or rather, my message answering robot machine *laugh* I'm not available to talk right now but please leave your name and number in case I don't know you and I'll call you back in a jiffy. That is, unless the aliens or robots have taken over. But probably not, so don't worry, I'll call ya back. Byeeeee

No he won't. He won't ever call me back. Subconsciously I know that. But part of me thinks if I text him or leave him a message that somehow he'll get it and respond. I don't know how healthy that is but it's my coping mechanism of sorts. For some reason, I always have to keep his phone on. Before I know it, an hour is up and I walk to the train. And even though I know he won't answer because it's physically impossible, I text him. 

'hey, just got on the train. I miss you like crazy. I hope you're having a great time wherever you are. I just wish you didn't leave. I wish you would've stayed. Why is it that the good die young?'

'-Delivered-'

-

I step off the train and am greeted by my family and Dan who's been staying with us for a while. They all envelope me in a hug before walking me to the car. "How was New York? It's such a big place" my dad says. "Ok." How am I supposed to answer? I was in a hospital the entire time. They give up on trying to have a conversation after a few minutes and I put on my Spotify playlist.

 

(Dan pov)

Dear Phil,  
We just picked Lena up from the train station. She hasn't said two words to us yet, we were told she hardly spoke at the hospital in New York City. Even in this state, she's really beautiful you know. Although she clearly can't see that. I hope she does soon. She's absolutely stunning, Phil. I wish you could see her now, her dark hair peeking out from under her hood, her light highlights hitting the headlights causing her hair to look more brown than black. Her glassy hazel eyes trained on one spot on the sky and the lights washing over her porcelain skin. She looks angelic. She's a lot like you, Ya know. Right down to her smile. Her smile is radiant. I hope I see her smile again soon. Although, I have a feeling neither of us will be smiling much of anything anymore.


End file.
